Digimon Ruins of lore
by Ray Kamiya
Summary: Two years after the events of Digimon 02 the digital world has been reborn thanks to the help of the brave digidestine and an old foe along with many areas and long forgotten ruins resurface in the digital world are waiting to be discovered.
1. Prologue

Digimon: Ruins of Lore

~Prologue~

The digital world, after having been consumed by darkness, was born anew. The powers of light had returned life and hope to a dying, desolate world. After two years of this reforming, the digital world was now a much larger and more different place than it had been before. New lands, new waters, and even new ruins, long forgotten in a void of non-existence, had reappeared once again.

Old relics had returned to the world. Among the rarities, the long sought-after crests had been reformed and enshrined in their own temples. The crests, much like living beings, had undergone their own form of evolution, now allowing their bearers to claim unique abilities.

~Mount Fuji~

An explorer and his young assistant were walking up to a ruined shrine, hidden deep within a large valley that lay within a depression on the side of Mount Fuji. They had appeared well-prepared for the long journey up, but the snow and steep climb were nothing to pass off. The explorer was a tall man who looked to be in his early fifties, with his well-kept, white mustache and contrasting eyes of green. He was wearing a heavy jacket and thick pants that were often required for much of his research, and the exploration of the Fuji mountain range did not fall shy of meeting such a requirement. His assistant was a young boy of about fourteen years of age. The boy's thin build was simply garbed in a black sweater, a red vest, blue jeans, and a pair of heavy boots. His shoulder-length hair was a pitch black color with long bangs that nearly passed his deep, red eyes. Although young, the boy gave off a battle-worn air; his side adorned with the curved blade of a sword and his left eye crossed by an aged scar. The two men looked upon the site they had finally reached, both of them feeling a sense of accomplishment, though for different reasons.

"So, this is the Shrine of Darkness?" the boy asked as the man put down his large travel pack and fumbled around with it until he was able to take out an old book.

"Let's see..." the man replied as he opened the book and flipped through some pages. He got up while doing so and approached what appeared to be two large, granite doors.

"Well, Professor...?" the boy asked again as the man closed the book and looked up at the doors. He pushed his glasses back onto his nose with a single finger as a large smile beamed across his face.

"Ray, we have done it! We discovered one of the gateways," the man exclaimed as he clenched his fists in happiness. "And to think, my fellow researchers thought I was mad when I found this book. But, I have done it... and I _will_ discover another world." The man was too busy looking up to the door with a feeling of triumph to see the suddenly twisted smile Ray received as he drew his blade and walked toward the explorer.

"No, Professor. _I'll_ discover this world..." Ray replied as he raised the blade and cut into the older man's back from a vertical angle, bringing the edge down the curve of the man's spine. Ray pushed the sword deep enough to disable the man, but not deep enough to kill him. Certainly, his pain was great, even with the disability.

"Gah–" the man gasped as he realized he had been deceived. "Y-you've betrayed... me?" he asked in fear as Ray looked down to him and laughed.

"Fool... For one to betray, he must ally with another first," Ray explained as he walked up to the granite gateway, looking over them as he spoke.

"What...? All this time you helped you... you were...!"

"It's about time you've figured this out, old man," Ray smirked as he let his hand meet with the doors, brushing off some dust as he looked for any patterns. "All this time I have been helping you, only because you would lead me to this gate. The world of Darkness awaits me on the other side, where my leader has been sealed away for two years," the dark boy replied as the old researcher's eyes grew wide upon hearing Ray's words.

"World... of d-darkness?" the researcher asked as Ray took out a small, gold pendant and placed it in a small indentation on a fitting place he found engraved on the surface of the door.

"That's right, you fool... and soon, this world and the digital world will be plunged into darkness as well!" Ray explained eagerly as the doors began to open slowly. As the researcher watched in horror, he could see a melancholic landscape unfolding behind the doors. The land on the other side was gray, like the stone of Mount Fuji, but clearly soft and easily lifted, like the sands of a breezy beach. Dark water crashed upon the seaside as a lighthouse came into view, but the colors of this structure looked all but light. The entire world looked gray and twisted, as if the sun had stolen the beautiful blue of the skies and the seas and the green of the grass along with the bronze of the sand had faded away in death. To make the vision even more dreaded, the man's eyes came across the blur of a figure cloaked in a blood red cape and enclosed in the base of two large, black wings. The creature was drawing closer to the gate, gathering more fear into the heart of the older man, until its presence broke the viewing plane and the grains of gray sand fell onto the Earth along with it. The figure looked down onto the old man, peering with a wicked glare.

"Welcome back, Lord Daemon. Your return is our greatest success," Ray commented as he bowed before the taller, cloaked figure.

"Well done, Ray... and what of this human?" Daemon asked as he looked to the Professor.

"I suggest we seal him away in the dark world. After all, he did want to explore it so bad," Ray answered with a smirk as Daemon simply nodded.

"Then we shall give him what he wanted," Daemon replied as he picked up the injured man. The researcher was trying desperately to move his body in an attempt to escape, but Ray's earlier sneak attack had truly disabled all movement he once had.

"N-no... please, show mercy!" the man cried in desperation as Daemon's yellow eyes narrowed on him.

"Mercy...? Now, why should I, Daemon, show a pathetic human any mercy?" the dark lord asked as the man flailed helplessly in attempt to break free.

"I-I am a researcher... I can help gather information!" he pleaded, hoping his excuse to live would be valid in the eyes of this monster.

"Ray has done well with gathering the information I require and you know nothing of the world you have been banished to, maybe a few years in this other world will show you not to trust people so easily," Daemon replied as the Professor's eyes widened with the shock of having been tossed into the world of darkness, closed in by the doors that had been opened for Daemon to enter. Ray smiled as the gates shut before being shattered by Daemon's power as he turned to face his follower.

"Report, I want to know what I have missed in these past two years," Daemon demanded as Ray nodded obediently with a smile.

"During your absence, myself, Shuyein, Adriane, and Yami have been watching the Digital World reform after the digi-destines, who sealed you away, defeated your rival for the dark spores. The spores are gone, however it seems the crests have returned to the Digital World and are no longer claimed," Ray replied, giving Daemon the gist of the important happenings.

"What has happened to Oikawa?" Daemon asked as Ray followed with a smirk.

"You're going to love this... he was possessed by Myotismon this whole time. He gave his life to restore the digital world after the digi-destines destroyed him," Ray replied as Daemon cackled evilly.

"Now that is news that makes up for the loss of the dark spores," Daemon grinned as he opened a new gateway to the Digital World. "Ray, gather our forces and meet me in the Digital World within two hours. It's time to see our plans in motion," Daemon ordered as Ray bowed, a twisted smile making its appearance once again.

"At once, my lord..."


	2. Chapter 1 Birth of Power

Digimon: Ruins of Lore

Chapter One: Birth of Power

Within a secluded darkness, five beings gathered around a magnificent statue of a Digimon known as Fanglongmon, the leader of the Four Guardians. These five figures had come together to discuss the events occurring with the rebirth of the Digital World. Though a brilliant light bathed the statue of Fanglongmon, all other figures remained hidden by darkness, nothing but a silhouette to determine their presences. Four of the figures stood tall at opposite sides of the statue, while the fifth stood before them, dwarfed by the presence of the harmonious Digimon. An unsettled feeling rose in the lone being as the voice of one of the guardians broke the silence, its voice demanding and stern. "Why have you summoned us, human? It had better be a good excuse!"

The young man bowed politely and replied with the deep respect, "My request is a simple one. I wish of a home for the Digital Humans born in this world." He could hear the low growling he had earned from two of the four Sovereigns.

"You ask us to provide a home for the impurities that are _born here_? YOUR _REQUEST_ IS FOOLISH!" a voice bellowed with anger.

"They deserve a place here just as much as the Digimon," the young man sighed as one of the great figures turned to face him.

"Dax, what you are asking is blasphemy. We will not allow it," the bird-shaped Sovereign replied as it left the room, another figure following behind it. Now all that stood before the human were two figures, a dragon with a serpent-like structure and a tortoise with a large forest on its shell.

"Azulongmon, we cannot let the other two deny the Digi-humans a place to live..." the tortoise stated as the serpent nodded.

"Dax, you may move your tribe to my area of the digital world... I can provide you and your people with the protection you seek," Azulongmon replied as Dax bowed deeply.

"I am grateful for your kindness, Azulongmon," Dax spoke with respect.

"It is the best I can offer, until the others change their ways..." the mighty dragon replied before he and the remaining Sovereign disappeared.

"Still... it's better than nothing..." Dax stated as he turned and exited the room before taking another look at Fanglongmon's statue. "I hope you know what you are doing..."

Meanwhile, in Japan, two girls had gathered in a local High School and were walking together, as new friends. One of them was a beautiful, young brunette wearing a blue skirt and a white shirt. She was known as Kari Kamiya. Her hair was long enough now that she tied it back in a low ponytail. Kari's new friend was slightly shorter with darker brown, waist-long hair that was tied back into a ponytail by a black ribbon. She wore blue jeans and a shirt with a dragon design hidden by the school textbooks she carried with her. "Come on, Hayley! We should hang out after school. I _promise_ Davis won't be at the mall this time," Kari pleaded as her friend sighed.

"Sorry, Kari, but I promised someone I'd meet him in the digital world," Hayley replied as she stopped in front of her locker and opened it.

"A new lead then...?" Kari asked as Hayley looked back at the fellow destine.

"I hope so, Kari... it's already been too long..." Hayley replied with an even heavier sigh.

"I think it's kind of romantic that you haven't given up searching for your boyfriend, Hayley," Kari smiled as Hayley gave an impish grin.

"Hey! He's _not_ my boyfriend! He's just a _close_ friend, nothing more," Hayley replied as Kari giggled.

"_Oh sure_, just give me a call after you're done, okay...?" Kari asked as Hayley nodded.

"Yeah, you have fun at the mall," Hayley replied as Kari laughed.

"Yeah, maybe I'll ask TK," Kari asked herself, playfully sticking her tongue out before running to her next class. Hayley sighed as she watched her friend run off. She was happy for Kari and the other destines, but she felt empty inside. Memories of events years ago seeped in. The Digimon had attacked Japan, she and friend had run into them and he fought them off along her side. After the battle, her friend left to help topple the powers of darkness running rampant in the Digital World. Hayley worried, knowing her friend's crest represented the very powers he sought to suppress; the Crest of Darkness.

"I have to help Ray... the longer the darkness holds on to him, the harder it will be..." she sighed as she closed her locker and headed to a Computer lab.

As Hayley walked the halls, her mind began drifting into memories. 'It was two years ago... I can remember My own group of destines.'

'I can remember Ray, Ken, Serph Myself and Ryo All confronted and battled Muleniummon but...'

'After Ryo and Ken dealt the finishing Blow Ray was pulled into a Dark vortex created by the evil Digimon and was lost for several years. He returned but he was not the same person we knew from back then, He chenged his mind changed his heart changed it was as if he had witnessed something terrible but was aftraid to tell us.'

'After words he dissapered again he said he wanted to fight and distroy Daemon a digimon more powerful and more deadly than muleniummon was'

'littel did I know.... how right he was'

'...I am one of the few destine who has a digi-vice these days. The others were lost during the Digital World's rebirth and evolution. But a story like mine, isn't nearly as exciting as my friend's story has become... tainted with darkness, he is now with a group of evil digi-destine... all of them work for Daemon...'

Hayley had reached the digital world and was standing in a field, gripping her light brown D-3 as her Digimon partner sat by her side. Her partner was a huge, seven foot dragon with no arms, just wings and his hind legs. The Digimon overshadowed Hayley while he sat by her side as she waited. "How much longer do we have to wait!?" the Digimon complained as Hayley looked up at him.

"Drachemon, we need to wait for the contact," Hayley replied to her champion-level, dragon Digimon.

"...Then wait no longer," a voice replied as Hayley turned and saw a boy with long, white hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a dusty white robe over his body and blue jeans with a green shirt under the long, flowing robes.

"You sure took your time, Serph..." Hayley replied as she glared at the boy who was now standing in front of her.

"Time means nothing to me, Hayley... and I have what you want. So, let's not discuss pleasantries," Serph informed Hayley as he returned the glare she cast upon him.

"So spill it already Serph." Hayley demanded as she looked her friend in the eyes as the white haired boy looked at her.

"Fine then Hayley, What I will tell you is that Ray has fallen far into darkness, and the only way out.." Serph replied as he brought his hand up and clenched his fingers into a fist leaving his thumb out and ran it across his neck to prove his point to Hayley.

"That's not funny." Hayley replied as Serph laughed lightly.

"It wasn't meant to be a joke Hayley, It's the cold hard truth, you cannot save him because he doesn't want to be saved." Serph replied as Hayley clenched her fists.

"You're telling me I have to kill a close friend to save him?!" Hayley asked as Serph nodded.

"If you don't kill him…." Serph replied as he turned to leave. "….He'll kill you first." He finished before walking away as Hayley stood there.

"YOUR USELESS!!! UTTERLY USELESS!!!" Hayley screamed as she fell to her knees. Drachemon sighed not knowing what to say or do. "We gotta find him…." Hayley sighed as Drachemon looked at her.

"You don't mean?.... "

"Come Drachemon we're going to find Dax." Hayley stated as she got up

"…Okay….." Drachemon replied with a worried tone as he kneeled down to let Hayley climb aboard his back. At that time as Drachemon was taking flight someone emerged from the bushes nearby. This boy was skinny but tall, he had dirty grey hair with amber eyes and was wearing a long black robe with a hood that was folded down and around his waist and upper arms were chains that tightly wrapped around him.

"So, it seems the little bird wants to find her mate." The boy spoke to himself as he crossed his arms and smiled. "well maybe I'll have some fun after all." He replied as he then sunk into the ground and disappeared.

Daemon stood before his destines as they gathered in a makeshift hideout in a new part of the digi-world. "My destines, Our time soon comes close. Ray has found the gate to darkness and has released me. I have mastered the Dark world's power," Daemon announced as the group all stood there. There were four figures, one was an un hooded Ray, who stood between two others. One was a tall boy with messy, light blue hair and red eyes. The other was a girl with black hair and violet eyes.

"Hey, where is Shuyein?" The female figure asked as she crossed her arms.

"Out on a mission doing his job, unlike _you_ idiots…" Ray replied as he glared at her with his glazed over red eyes. The girl glared back at him.

"Enough you lot. Shuyein is tracking down a place where we can set up our new base of operations here in the demon zone," Daemon replied as he faced his trio of destines.

"Ray, I will reward you with a digimon partner. Go to the junk village in the wasteland east of here and bring me the boy who lives there," Daemon replied as the girl stepped forward.

"WAIT... HIM!? YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" the female member shouted at the demon digimon. "What makes Ray so special he gets to go and get a newbie destine into our ranks and make me and Yami here wait for orders!?" the girl asked as Daemon looked at her.

"Adriane what was your task before I disappeared?" Daemon asked as Adriane crossed her arms over her chest.

"Stay here, guard the base, and keep an eye on things. It's not my fault your Rival got the best of you…" Adriane replied as Yami sighed and shook his head but said nothing.

"And that's why you're not going. You disobey orders _and_ you have killed two potential destines for no reason. Ray here will go this time, sense he knows how to get the job done," Daemon replied as Yami and Adriane looked at Ray who merely bowed

"I will go master Daemon," Ray replied as he then turned and left the room leaving Yami and an angry Adriane behind.

A figure was walking through a desolate part of the Digi-world. He was a thin, but tall boy wielding a curved sword. He wore a black robe that covered his body. It was Ray and he was walking up to a junk yard. Ray looked at the two piles of junk that formed the entrance of the junk yard and drew out his sword. Its curved blade was silver and its hilt was gold, almost shield like in design. Ray entered with caution as he noticed several bodies scattered about the yard. They all had fatal wounds on them, some had missing limbs, while others were gutted where they lay. Ray pressed on, not disturbed by the gory sight or stench of death and decay.

Ray walked up to a figure who was laughing manically as he scalped a female and wore her hair as a wig, letting her bloody body drop to the ground. Ray watched as the boy then took out a small curved and blood stained knife and used it to cut the corpse's head clean off.

"Ha, ha, ha! A woman's body is such a wonderful thing… but, the head is useless, wouldn't you agree?" the figure asked as he slowly stood up and leaned back, turning slightly to face Ray. Ray stood there, a witness to his brutal act.

"Some will agree with you, but right now, I'm here to recruit you," Ray replied as the older boy smiled and laughed. The boy stood about two feet taller than Ray and was pretty muscular. He had red contacts in his eyes and wore green, cargo pants and a blood-stained white T-shirt under an extremely bloody denim vest. His t-shirt had a skull with the words, "the weak will perish" under the skull. He also wore a belt with various knives and blades around his waist.

"You dare think you can control me- Hieshi?" the boy asked as Ray looked at him and pointed his sword at the blood soaked killer.

"Either you come with me willing or I will drag you to my boss kicking and screaming," Ray replied as Hieshi smirked.

"I'll have to consult my digimon partner on that," Hieshi replied as he snapped his fingers. A giant figure emerged from behind a large pile of junk and debris. The figure appeared to be a dragon, but also shared traits of being demonic as well. It was seventeen feet long with no arms, large talons on its back legs, small claws on the wing joints, and black scales. Its large head had a dragon skull covering it as well as black armor on its body. The armor featured glowing, red runes. The digimon had acidic drool falling from its mouth, melting everything it came into contact with. It dragged its poisonous tail along the ground as it approached its partner.

"Hey, watch where your drooling, Hellwyvernmon! This guy I want alive for once," Hieshi ordered as the large dragon looked at him and growled.

"Fine… I'll _try_ not kill him…" Hellwyvernmon replied as it stomped towards Ray, who took a battle stance and got ready to fight the large dragon of death.


	3. Chapter 2 Path Of Darkness

Digimon: Ruins of Lore

Chapter Two: Path of Darkness

"DARK CANNON!" Hellwyvernmon shouted as the large, demonic dragon opened his mouth wide. He had aimed at Ray before blasting at him with a sphere of dark energy. The energy melted away all the organic garbage and corpses that sat between him and his target.

"A necromantic attack…" Ray replied as he took an offensive stance, his sword ready to make a counter attack.

"Hah! You're a fool! My digimon's attack will melt the flesh from your bones!" Hieshi laughed as he took a wine glass from a nearby pile. Grasping one of his own knives, he slashed his own wrist and let his blood fill the cup. "Oh well, I was gonna kill you anyways," Hieshi replied as he watched the sphere crash down upon Ray, who took the full force of the attack.

"Humph! Hardly worth my being here," Hellwyvernmon replied as the attack faded and a smoldering black circle was left from the attack.

"Oh well, more blood for me," Hieshi replied with a laugh as he drank his own blood from the glass.

Hellwyvernmon looked at where his attack landed. "Master, that was too easy, don't you think?" the demon digimon asked as Hieshi glared at the large beast.

"Your right… BAH! Where is that trickster then?" Hieshi asked as he threw his glass to the ground in frustration and drew out several blades.

"….GIGAGRAVIJIA!!! a familiar voice shouted as Hieshi and his Digimon both turned behind them to see Ray launch a sphere of black gravity at the ground they stood over. The sphere went into the ground, creating a black circle of gravity that forced Hieshi to his knees, as even Hellwyvernmon had problems staying airborne.

"GAH!! YOU FREAK, HOW DID YOU!?" Hieshi shouted as he looked up and saw Ray had disappeared. "Cheap son of a…" Hieshi cursed as Ray suddenly reappeared in front of Hellwyvernmon and delivered a jaw-shattering kick to the side of the giant necro-dragon's lower jaw, causing it to recoil in pain. Ray landed on the ground and watched as the mighty dragon fell into a nearby pile of trash, causing it all to crumble while the dragon changed from its menacing form. In a flash of darkness, the beast had changed to the shape of a black rubix cube that fell harmlessly by Ray's feet.

Hieshi seethed with anger as Ray picked up the cubed object and tossed it to Hieshi, who caught it effortlessly. "As I had expected… From the Digimon Necromancer," Ray replied to Hieshi who smirked at his title.

"I see my reputation has reached the ears of some worthy foes- or possible allies. Which is it?" Hieshi asked as Ray smiled.

"We want you to join us and help create an undead army to destroy the digi-destine once and for all," Ray replied as Hieshi stood there and placed a hand to his chin to think.

"Tempting… but why should I join you?" Hieshi looked to Ray, who still gave a simple smile.

"You have no choice if you wish to live," Ray replied as Hieshi gave a low laugh.

"Death has no bearing on me, however…. _if_ I join you, I want to be able to have my own place to conduct my experiments without interruption," Hieshi replied as Ray nodded.

"A fair request. We shall agree on it," Ray replied as he tossed Hieshi a scroll. "That's the map to our hideout. Let's see if you can survive the trip to hell," Ray replied as he created a portal underneath himself and disappeared.

Hieshi opened the scroll and read the map. "Your not serious, are you?" a voice asked from Hieshi's hand.

"Levelermon, do be quiet… I do not intend on being some puppet for a person that doesn't do his own dirty work," Hieshi replied as he gathered his things.

Meanwhile within a high school classroom, a boy with short, reddish hair was typing at a computer as several others stood behind him. Most knew him as Izzy. The older destines, also present with him, had not change much at all, either. Sora was standing guard by the door, wearing a pair of jeans and a sleeveless shirt and a blue tennis bandanna. Mimi was wearing a pink dress with her pink hair tied back in a bow. the usual expression of absolute boredom crossed her face as she sat near a window. Joe was in his white dress-suit, also typing on a computer as Matt watched behind him. Tai's hair was still kept in its signature size. "There, I think it's all set," Izzy stated as he stood up and looked at Matt. "Call the others, we need a big meeting," he informed Matt, who took out his cell phone to get busy.

"Our job's not done is it?" Mimi asked as Izzy sighed.

"Nope, its only just begun..." he replied.

"I thought we were done for sure once the digital world was restored..." Sora said thoughtfully as Matt's quick phone call ended.

"They will be here shortly, Izzy," Matt mentioned as he sat down in his chair.

"I hope its something that we can solve quickly... I have a final soon," Joe spoke out as Izzy gave him a blunt look.

"It's _never_ something simple when Gennai is involved," Izzy recalled as the older destines looked at each other with dismay.

"Great..." Joe replied with sarcasm as he looked out the window.

"Hey, maybe its not all bad news," Tai replied with hope in his voice as he looked around the room. "Yeah... maybe its just an update on how things are going and if we can re-enter the digital world...!" Tai tried convincing himself of the better possibilities as Izzy looked at him and shrugged.

"Well, since he is coming to our world, it _is_ a possibility that the barrier between our world and the digital world has been lifted. We might be able to go between the two worlds freely again," Izzy replied as the door opened. The younger destines had arrived. Davis was wearing his school's uniform for boys, a set in blue consisting of a jacket and matching pants. Yolei was wearing the girl's uniform, a green sailor skirt, white blouse, and red collar. Cody was still in his kendo uniform since he had just gotten out of practice. TK was wearing a white shirt paired with a green vest and light brown shorts. His white hat was covering his messy blond hair.

"Well, everyone that's going to be here is here..." Tai announced as everyone sat down. None of them knew what was going on, so no one said anything. Izzy turned on one of the computer monitors around turned it so the screen was facing an open area of the room. As they had assumed, a Digital Gate opened shortly afterwords. A human-shaped figure wearing a white robe trimmed in brown emerged from the gate. He had dark brown hair, blue eyes, and appeared to be in his late 20's.

He smiled at the group of destines and greeted them, "Hello everyone. It's been a while!"

The newer destines gasped with excitement, "Gennai!" They gathered around the man and started asking him all sorts of questions and comments. It had been a long time since they saw, or heard, from their mentor, who had helped them out so many times before.

"Everyone, I'm afraid I have both good and bad news to bring," Gennai stated as he looked down and sighed.

"What is it, Gennai?" Kari asked as he looked at the gathered destines and nodded.

"Daemon has returned," Gennai spoke solemnly as everyone in the room looked to him in shock.

"_What_?!" Davis asked as everyone looked on. They felt as though Gennai were playing some sick kind of joke on them.

"There is no way he could have escaped the Dark Ocean," Ken denied as he stood up.

"I know its something you don't want to hear but, there's more..." Gennai added as he stood in front of the computer and turned the screen around for all to see. Familliar objects materialized on the screen. "As you all know... each of you have dealt with the crests and the destiny stones-- they have both evolved to help you fight Daemon," Gennai stated as the older destines looked at the younger ones.

"Heh, looks like you guys are having all the fun again," Tai claimed as he tried to shrug off any and all responsibility.

"Actually Tai, it will be you older destines who will be doing most of the fighting this time around," Gennai retorted as Tai nearly fell out of his chair.

"_Say what..._!?" Tai asked as Sora sighed and shook her head. Kari giggled lightly at her older brother's reaction.

"Because the new digimon don't have ultimate forms without the aid of DNA digivolution, the new team is stuck with champion level digimon. The exception being TK and Kari," Gennai explained. Mimi and Joe both looked at each other, not wanting to be involved in any more fighting. "However, with the evolution of the crests we have discovered that we can offset that disadvantage," Gennai replied as the destines gave him their full attention.

Back in the digital world, Hayley was sleeping under a tree while her partner stood guard in case anything were to occur. The two were resting in an area where Digihumans were trying to live. In this age, Digihumans were humanoid beings who had the powers of digimon, although some were predominantly digimon over human. Either way, they were stronger than most humans and most of them lived as bandits and rebels, trying to claim land to call their own. The remaining few lived a normal life within the digi-world.

Hayley's large, dragon partner, Drachemon, watched over her as she gazed up at the sky. "Hayley, we should get moving... this area is under heavy dispute," Drachemon warned as Hayley sighed and stood up.

"Yeah, your right. Sorry, I was just remembering the good ol' days..." she explained as she looked down to the ground, her fists clenching in frustration. She sighed once more as she looked to her partner before walking over and climbing onto his back.

"Hey, cheer up. Maybe this Dax guy will have a better answer than Serph did," Drachemon reassured Hayley as she nodded.

"Or you can both die now and save me the trouble," a familiar voice interrupted them as Hayley and Drachemon looked up. Standing before them was a boy they knew all too well.

"Shuyein...!" Hayley growled defensively as he walked up to the two.

"Hiya," he replied casually as he waved at the two. Shuyein was a short boy, reaching only to 5'4", dressed in a black robe with the hood down, exposing his pale, yet dark, violet eyes. He had short light blue hair and a deadly smile as he looked at the sun and took in a deep breath. "Ah, such a crisp fall breeze... too bad its so boring and far too predictable," he commented as he looked back down and locked eyes with Hayley. "Such a wasted life you lead. Following that punk like a lost puppy, trying to bring him back to your little niche of friends, simply holding onto what you can't bring back..." he sneered with a glare as he spit to the ground. "_You make me sick..._"

"You're the sick one! Why don't you just do the world a favor and kill yourself? Leave us alone, freak," Hayley replied as she stood up. Her fists were clenched as she tried to look tough, but in reality she was scared and had every right to be.

"Hm, kill myself...? Ah, that's a wish I dream of every night..." Shuyein commented as he closed his eyes, appearing eerily calm. "I can try and imagine death, embracing its silence, and just when i think I'm going to die..." he spoke before opening his eyes, that chaotic glare of his focusing back onto Hayley. "I wake up again..." he ended his recollection and took out his silver, D-3 style, Digi-vice. He was ready for a fight.

"Hmph, _bring it_, freak!" Hayley replied as the two faced off with each other.


	4. Chapter 3 Destiny

Digimon: Ruins of Lore

Chapter Three: Destiny

Shuyein stared at Hayley as she stared back at him, her eyes glaring with determination. Her opponent reached out and held out his hand and pointed at her.

"This wont take long. You will die before you know it," Shuyein replied as he smirked evilly.

"Don't count on it freak..." Hayley replied as she took out her D-3 style digivice. Hayley's digimon, Drachemon, jumped between Shuyein and Hayley, glaring in determination towards their common enemy.

"Oh goody, you're gonna fight me?" Shuyein replied as he held out his arm, pulling up a sleeve to expose a watch-like device that was black in color. He smirked with anticipation, itching to get into battle.

"Drachemon, NOW!" Hayley commanded as she held out her D-3. Her digimon let out a loud snarl as it began to glow brightly, building up energy.

"DRACHEMON!! DIGI-VOLVE TOO!!" Drachemon shouted as his body changed forms, His scales grew metallic armor and cybernetic legs and arms made with gold armor with silver anklets and bracers with sharp claws at the ends of his feet and hands, his head gained a gold helmet over his head makeing him look more menaceing as two large cannons appered on his back and his wings grew to a 30 foot span with jet thrusters on his back to help him fly.

"Panzerdrachemon!!" he announced as he landed on the ground and roared into Shuyein's face as he back flipped and landed on his feet.

"An ultimate.... it looks like this will be a fun fight..." Shuyein replied as he laughed and activated a device on his wrist. "SOUL DRIVE ACTIVATE!!" Shuyein shouted as the device glowed then started to combine Shuyein's body with digital particals changeing his body.

Shuyein laughed as his body grew and became more muscular and changed from a human shape to that of a dinosaur but a familiar sight to veteran destines as he swung his huge metallic claw afterwords and roared out his new form.

"DARK METAL GREYMON!!" Shuyein Shouted as he glared at Hayley and her ultimate level digimon.

"Oh goodie hes a freak.."Hayley replied with a sweatdrop as her digimon glared at the Dark Ultimate.

"No matter we wont lose Hayley.!" Panzerdrachemon replied as he glared at the Darkmetalgreymon and stood ready for battle.

Meanwhile In a remote area of the Digi-world, Hieshi Walked up to a dark and crumbling landmass of the world where the ground was black and full of Fissures, Lava flowed instead of Water, It was a dead and desolate land where only demon type and evil digimon lived.

"Humph This area's quaint..." Hieshi spoke to himself as he overlooked the landscape. "Daemon isn't stupid... No one in their right mind would dare to come here." He finished as he made his way towards a large castle In the middle of a Sea of Lava.

"Aww man Guard duty again?!" Adriane Complained as she and Yami Sat outside the Castle Guarding the entrance.

"Could be worse..." Yami replied as he leaned on the wall with a soft whispering voice.

"Gawd.... Speak up will ya!?" Adriane snapped as she glared at him, She often got annoyed with how little and how softly he spoke but she rather work with him than Shuyein.

"Someone comes..." Yami replied as he looked over to a rise a crossed a bridge of scorched rock along the Moat of magma that surrounded the castle as the two Dark destines looked over at the approaching Hieshi who returned the glares they offered him.

"The hell? Who Invited you here?" Adriane demanded as Hieshi stood at the middle of the Bridge.

"One of your friends Invited me His Name was Ray..." Hieshi replied as Adriane stomped her foot.

"Ray Ray Ray..... BAH that kids a pain in my ass...." She stated as she spat on the ground Hieshi smirked at her tantrum.

"Yeah, So I'm gonna work for you guys so stay outa my way." Hieshi replied as he walked across the bridge and passed the Fuming Adriane and walked in the castle.

"GAWWWWWD DAMN YOU RAY YOU SNOT NOSED LITTLE BROWN NOSER!!!!" Adriane shouted as she turned and Kicked a nearby stalactite and shattered it with her foot. "ITS BECAUSE OF YOU WE GOTTA WORK SO DAMNED MUCH AND SO DAMNED HARD!!!" She screamed as she started to seethe.

"Calm down Adriane...." Yami muttered

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO I OUTRANK YOU!" Adriane snapped as she gave Yami a death glare.

"...What if I told you..... There was a way to get Daemon to respect you more AND out do Ray at the same time?" Yami asked as Adriane Looked at him and smiled a bit.

"You better tell me." Adriane replied as Yami Smirked.

"It'll cost you."

"How much?"

"One kiss."

"Over your dead body."

"A date then to see the new slaughter film." Yami suggested

"Hmm.... Okay then but your Intel has to check out before I agree to anything." Adriane replied before turning to leave. "Cuz if this is some wild goose chase I'll throw you in the lava." She threatened as she walked into the castle.

"Not very likely.... This is just a little revenge for breaking my PSP the other day." Yami muttered with a Sly grin as he stood guard.

Meanwhile back in the Feild, Hayley and her Digimon Panzerdrachemon were still fighting Darkmetalgreymon and Panzerdrachemon was starting to wear out faster than Shyuien who was starting to Cash in on this.

"Time to finish this, Maybe if you lay on your back and take off your clothes I'll let you live." Shuyein replied from his digimon form as Hayley gave him a disgusted look.

"Necrophilia isn't my thing...." She replied with sarcasm in her voice.

"Too bad, I heard Brunettes like you gave good blow jobs, Oh well Time to die DARK GIGA CANNON!!" Shuyein shouted as his chest plates opened up and shot two shark shaped missiles at Panzerdrachemon Who was too slow to evade the attack and took it full force reverting back to Drachemon and falling to the ground with a loud earth shaking thud.

"Drachemon!! Get up!" Hayley replied as she gulped and Shuyein returned to his human form and smiled.

"Oh dear I hit him too hard.... Oh well." He replied as he took out a dagger from his belt. "I'll tell Ray that you died on your back with your legs spread.."

"I wont die today!" Hayley replied as she took a defensive stance.

"Oh your not the submissive type? Darn.... And I was looking forward to this, Oh well." He replied as he walked closer to Hayley.

As Shuyein walked closer rustling from the trees above him caused him to stop and look up.

"Now what?..... Bah this is a..." He turned and looked ahead and saw Drachemon and Hayley were both missing. "SON OF A....." Shuyein cursed as he clenched his fists and threw his dagger to the ground. "GAH STUPID GIRL HOW DID YOU ESCAPE ME!!" He screamed.

"Hey stupid up here." A female voice called to him as Shuyein slowly looked up and saw a tall girl who stood a bit taller than Hayley with a short low cut white dress with long sleeves that ended with braided cuffs the dress went down to her knees. She had long Black hair and looked at Shuyein with her violet eyes as a light pink gem on her neck sparkled from the light that broke through the treeline.

"Well now nice view Free advice unless you like to show off a bit more don't wear a dress when your on higher ground than your opponent, I can see your purple Panties." Shuyein replied as he moved to get a better look as the girl smirked.

"I hope your getting a good look, Its the last thing your gonna see." She replied as Shuyein smirked.

"Oh yeah? what makes you so sure?" He asked as he heard a growling sound behind him and looked back.

Growling at him was a Wolf sized Fox digimon with bright colors and long ears, It had a horn on its fore head and three tails as it stood on four legs in an offensive posture.

"My pal Rinamon doesn't like you it seems." The mysterious girl replied as the oversized Fox digimon lunged at Shuyein and stabbed him in the shoulder.

"GAH!!" Shuyein yelped as he was stabbed in the shoulder Rinamon then swiped its claws along Shuyein's chest before pulling itself off him.

"That should slow you....."

"Down? I think not." Shuyein replied as he stood back up and the wounds he suffered from Rinamon's attacks healed instantly in front of her.  
"I'm afraid you'll find that quite ineffective." Shuyein replied as he dusted himself off.

"No way..." The girl replied

"Uhhh Katami.... what do we do now?" Rinamon asked still taking an offensive posture.

"Attack his head it regenerates slower!" Hayley shouted

"Uhhh creepy but okay, Rinamon you heard that?" Katami asked as Rinamon nodded.

"Done TEMPEST BLADE!!" Rinamon shouted as her hair stood up as well as her tails as the air around her and Shuyein started to pick up.

"Yarrr stupid women I'll not be defeated by the weaker sex!!" Shuyein stated as green blades of wind formed around Rinamon

"YES YOU WILL!!" Rinamon shouted as she unleashed the blades at him two pinned Shuyein's feet to the ground then two more pierced his hands knocking him down and pinning him to the ground as well as the final blade went into his head pinning it to the ground as well.

"Hurry lets get outa here." Hayley replied as she grabbed Katami's arm.

"Ewww I feel dirty for killing him..." Katami replied as Hayley sighed.

"Get used to it he wont die hurry up." Hayley replied as Katami slowly nodded and the small group left the area leaving Shuyein's body there laying on the ground as the blades of wind slowly dissipated from his body.


	5. Chapter 4 Humiliation pt1

Digimon: Ruins of lore  
Chapter 4: Humiliation pt1

Kari yawned as she opened her eyes and sat up in her bed, her alarm clock read 6:15am

"Uhhhh.... Six fifteen? Oh man its too early to be up.." She yawned as she sat up in her bed wearing a white night gown with pink sleeves.

Kari sat there for a few minutes then decided to hop out of bed and stretch her arms.

"Oh well, I can't sleep anyways.." She muttered to herself as she exited her bedroom and made her way to the kitchen of the apartment. On the way there she noticed a photo in a gold frame hanging on the wall in the hallway.

The photo was of her at the age of 2 and Tai at the age of 7 with their parents in a park. She always noticed how weird the photo looked because of how Tai, in the photo, looked like he was hugging something but his arms was empty.

Kari paid the little digression no mind however and went to the kitchen to make herself some breakfast.

"Morning Squirt." Tai replied from the kitchen table as Kari stuck her tongue out at him.

"Morning Tai, Couldn't sleep much either?" Kari asked as Tai shrugged.

"Nope not really." Tai replied.

Tai was now 16 and was in High school. He was wearing a blue high school uniform as he read the paper and drank some Orange juice. Other than being taller and his hair was noticeably shorter, he hasn't changed much over the years.

"I think I might go to the digital world today." Kari replied as Tai looked up at her.

"Gonna cut school for that?" Tai asked her as Kari meekly nodded.

"Somethings been bothering me lately almost like I have to go there." Kari replied as Tai sighed and folded up the paper he was reading.

"And I suppose you have a plan?" Tai asked as Kari smiled.

"Hey your my brother, Besides I've learned the best ways of cutting class from you." Kari smiled innocently as Tai gave her a look of shock.

"Oh boy... Just don't let mom find out..." Tai sighed with a slump in his chair.

"Don't worry I'll get Hayley to bring me my homework." Kari replied as she reached for the phone and dialed Hayley's cell phone number.

Kari could hear the ring tone on her end of the phone as a groggy sounding Hayley answered.

"You better have a good reason for calling me at... 6:30 AM!?" Hayley's voice responded from the other end.

"Ummm yeah, I'm not feeling to good and I'm staying home today Can you bring me my home work from school? Please?" Kari asked trying to sound desperate as she asked Hayley.

"Ugh fine but if anyone asks I'm telling you have Irritable Bowel Syndrome..." Hayley remarked

"Hey that gross..."

"Fine you started your period." Hayley replied as she hung up as Kari looked at her phone then hung it up.

"She better not say that..." Kari muttered as Tai snickered from his place at the table. "Oh you be quiet goggle head..." Kari replied as she went and started to eat her breakfast.

Much later In the digital world In the Dark Destine Base.

Adriane, Yami, Hieshi, Shuyein and Ray were all gathered before Daemon who sat on his throne as leader of his destines.

"My destines, we are finally in a position to make our move agenst the light destines." Daemon announced as his four destines looked up at him.

"Its about time." Adriane replied with a smile.

"Yes it is, Adriane and soon your vigilance will be rewarded greatly." Daemon replied as he stood up. "Thanks to the efforts of Ray and Hieshi's knowledge of Necromancy we have started to create a powerful army of evil digimon to take over the digital world and destroy the destines once and for all." Daemon explained as Yami stepped forward.

"Does this mean we will finally get digimon partners?" Yami asked

"Eventually, we're working on a few bugs in the system to create digimon that are compatible with you three." Hieshi replied crossing his arms.

"Hey! Your supposed to be an expert here!" Adriane snapped as she faced Hieshi.

"I am Bitch, but if you want I can give you a random digimon, have your body break down while bio-merged, then reanimate you as a zombie slave." Hieshi replied.

"Bastard, only I may enslave Adriane!" Shuyein replied as Adriane grabbed Shuyein by the neck.

"Enslave THIS!!" Adriane replied as she forced his head into a nearby torch and lit his face on fire.

Daemon ignored her actions and addressed the Destines who were paying attention.

"Your digimon partners will be ready by weeks end right now just continue to get results." Daemon replied as Adriane dropped Shuyein's body to the floor and returned to her spot.

"And Adriane..."

"Yes master Daemon?"

"Stop killing Shuyein..."

"its not like he WILL die... Although I wish he would." Adriane replied as Daemon sighed.

"Whatever just go do my bidding.." Daemon replied not wanting to argue with Adriane.

"Fine I will!" Adriane replied as she walked out of the throne room Yami sighed as he dragged Shuyein's body out. Ray simply turned and left as Hieshi left to go work on the undead army.

After a few minutes Daemon sat on his throne and sighed.

"You may come out now." He replied as a Dark pillar appeared before him and a female form came from it.

The visitor was known as Lilithmon, one of the seven demon lords of the seven deadly sins. Hers was of lust, often using her charm and her battle skills to kill her enemies.

"My my Daemon hunny, you seem to have your hands full." She noticed as she bowed politely to her superior.

"They get results and that's all I need from subordinates, now what does our leader want of me?" Daemon asked as Lilithmon smiled

"Lucemon says that the destines still have no idea as whats been reborn here."

"Other than the entire digital world along with the pesky Royal Knights and the sovereign Digimon lords." Daemon replied.

"True but we believe that Ogudomon's body is located nearby." Lilithmon replied as Daemon stood up.

"Then his return is sooner than we expected." Daemon replied as he started to laugh in triumph.

Outside the throne room Adriane and Yami were walking in the dark hallway lit only by torches mounted to the walls.

"You sure the artifact is there?" Adriane asked as she looked at a map Yami gave her.

"Of course it is. My intel is never wrong." Yami replied as Adriane smirked

"And why should I go there?"

"The area only allows girls into it, Shuyein already tried to enter several times." Yami replied as Adriane sighed.

"Fine I'll go in, but YOU owe me big time for this." Adriane replied as she made her way out of the castle.

After she was out of sight, Shuyein walked into view.

"That bitch gonna fall for the trap?"

"That's right and we both know when you "rescue" her she wont live what you see down." Yami replied with an evil smirk.

Later that afternoon Kari was in the Digital world exploring one of the new lands that recently appeared.

It was an island that recently appeared in the ocean with only three small villages. All in different Time frames.

Kari was riding on a ferry heading for the island along with several digimon who wanted to explore this land as well. Kari took notice that the vast majority of the visiting digimon were all female types and, aside from the ferry crew, there were very few males on board.

"I wonder why there's so many girls here?" Kari asked herself as she walked passed a random Renamon as she walked to the Ships Cabin to sit and relax before they docked.

In the cabin Kari noticed another Human on board other than herself.

She looked over and saw the black and violet hair of Adriane as well as notice her dark trench coat and menacing red eyes. Adriane took notice of Kari staring at her and got up and made her way towards her.

Kari froze in fear because Adriane looked bigger than her and a bit older. Adriane smiled at Kari as she sat in the chair beside her.

"Its nice to see another human isn't it?" Adriane asked with an uncharacteristically polite tone in her voice.

"Y..Yeah it is, My name's Kari." Kari replied as Adriane nodded.

"I'm Adriane." Adriane replied politely as Kari felt a bit more calm around her.

"So whats with the outfit? You look like a goth." Kari asked with a light giggle as Adriane smiled.

"Oh this? I work as a mercenary and I gotta look the part you know." Adriane replied

"I see... Well I guess we all need to work someplace I suppose." Kari replied

"What do you do?"

"Oh I'm trying to become a teacher I want to make a difference in people's lives."

"How's that going for you?"

"I can understand why people in school skip school.." Kari sighed as she looked at Adriane.

"Ah the stress and stuff eh?"

"You could say that... speaking of school, shouldn't you be in school? You look only a year or two older than I am?" Kari asked as Adriane laughed a bit.

"A lady NEVER tells her age and you should know better than to ask." Adriane replied with a laugh as Kari laughed as well.

"Yeah I guess your right." Kari said as Adriane stood up.

"Hey let me get you a drink my treat."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'll be one sec." Adriane replied as she went over to the canteen nearby and smirked to herself.

"Oh man this is so perfect The destine of Light in my grasp AND she's fallen for my ruse." Adriane thought to herself as she got the drinks and paid for them. "This acting like a goody goody is for the birds... BUT its getting me what I want." She thought as she brought the drinks to Kari and sat beside her.

"Thanks Adriane." Kari smiled as she took the drink Adriane offered her.

"Anytime."

Adriane and Kari talked quite a bit as the ferry docked and they got off.

"So where are you going?" Kari asked.

"I'm gonna head to Elderly Village. They said they needed someone to help keep the peace." Adriane replied as she shook Kari's hand. "Have fun don't get into trouble." Adriane replied before she quickly ran off from Kari.

"What a weird girl." Kari replied as she shrugged and went to the closest village.

The first village that was closest to the Ferry dock was a village run by digimon who were between the baby stage and in training stages of development and was called the Village of Youth. Kari did some exploring finding a few cute items she might buy later but moved on to the Middle Village where the digimon were all Rookie and Champion level, a middle aged village. After some exploreing she decided to go to the Elderly Village.

Kari was more careful and cautious since this village was run by Mega level digimon and quite a few were very old and experienced. Kari Looked at a few things as a small old man looking digimon holding a cane covered in white fur walked up behind her.

The old man digimon raised his cane then quickly leaped up at Kari and hit her on the head with his staff knocking her out.

Kari fell to the ground with a thud before the digimon then grabbed hold of her and carried her away.

"Ugh.... Wha.... What happened?" Kari asked herself as she started to come around. Her vision was out of focus at first, but soon adjusted to her new surroundings.

Kari was now laying in a room that was pink and decorated for a baby, It was pretty much a large Nursery with the items normally found in a nursery, only they were made for people of Kari's age. Kari rubbed her head as she shifted her body a bit finding herself in a large play pen but her focus was now filled with a sense of shock as she heard an unfamilliar crinkleing sound below her as she moved her lower body.

Kari looked down and her eyes widened as she looked down and gasped when she saw a thick white diaper hugging her lower body, held on with pink tapes on the pink plastic lining helping to hold it in place. It also had pink frills along the waist and leg guards and had kitten prints along the front. It was fully exposed to Kari's embarrassment as she looked at it.

"What the? What am I wearing? Where's my shorts?" Kari asked herself as she looked around frantically then noticed another person trapped inside the crib with her. "Huh? Adriane?" Kari asked as she crawled over blushing because of the crinkling sound her diaper made as she moved. She nudged Adriane to wake her up.

"Ugh... Where am I?" Adriane groaned as she woke up.

"Adriane are you okay?" Kari asked as the goth girl sat up and looked at her.

"What the? Kari do you know what your wearing?" Adriane asked as Kari blushed then grined.

"Yeah but at least I'm not the only one." Kari pointed out as Adriane gave Kari a confused look then looked down and gagged as she saw she was wearing a simmular diaper as Kari only hers had purple and bats instead of pink and kittens.

"Urgh this is humiliating." Adriane groaned as Kari nodded.

"Who would do this?"

"We would." A voice replied from a doorway, Kari and Adriane both looked up and saw two small humanoid figures standing in the door. One was the old man Jijimon the other his wife, an old lady named Babamon. Both of them grinned as they set eyes on the captured girls.

"And your gonna be our babies from now on."


	6. Chapter 5 Humiliation pt2

Digimon: Ruins of lore  
Chapter 5 Humiliation pt2

Adriane and Kari looked up at their captors.

Both Jijimon and Babamon looked to be 1/4 the size of a normal human, however, because they were both Mega level digimon both girls knew that escaping them would not be easy.

"Oi let us go you old geezers!" Adriane shouted as Babamon pointed her broom at Adriane.

"Quiet you." She spoke as a purple soother appeared in her mouth making Adriane flinch in both shock and embarrassment as she tried desperately to spit it out but with no luck.

"mmphhh.." Was all she could get out as she tried to yell back at the two mega digimon that held them captive.

"I thought you said you were a pro..." Kari replied as she looked at Adriane who just slumped in response.

"Now then." Jijimon replied as he pointed his staff at the two girls. "You two are under our supervision until your new parents arrive to adopt you." He spoke as Kari and Adriane both went wide eyed.

"New parents?! Wait I still have my OLD ones waiting for me at home!" Kari replied

"Enough of your back talk Girlie!" Jijimon replied as he gave the same treatment to Kari as Babamon gave Adriane only Kari's soother was pink.

"Now isn't this cute?" Babamon replied as both captive girls cringed.

"I think they need some time to adjust. Let's leave them be." Jijimon replied. Babamon nodded as the two digimon left the room.

As soon as they left, the spell keeping the soothers in the girls mouths ceased and both girls spat them out the moment they could.

"Oh man this sucks, what's everyone gonna think if they see me like this?" Kari asked as Adriane got up on her knees.

"Oh come on it could be worse." Adriane replied

"What's worse than being forced to wear a diaper and treated like a baby?"

"...Being forced to USE that diaper you're wearing?"

"...Maybe having that soda on the boat WASN'T a good idea."

"Don't worry I'm sure we can escape before THAT happens." Adriane replied.

"Lets just start escaping." Kari replied as the two girls started to get out of the play pen they were placed in.

Meanwhile In the Digital World Izzy has arrived at a shrine in the middle of the forest after receiving a message from Pixiemon.

"Okay I'm here Pixiemon." Izzy announced as a small, pink digimon carrying a spear and floating on a pair of white wings hovered down to him.

"Ahh hey there Izzy." Pixiemon replied as Izzy bowed.

"Your message said it was urgent. What was it you needed to talk to me about?" Izzy asked and Pixiemon gave Izzy a serious look.

"When this world was restored after the fight with Venommyotismon, Genni and myself have found something you guys need to be careful of." Pixiemon replied as Izzy gulped.

"What do you mean?"

"The seven demon lords have returned to this world." Pixiemon explained as Izzy looked at him.

"The seven demon lords?"

"Yes, much like you humans believe in a heaven and hell both concepts of thoughs places exist here in the digital world governed by what you would call Digimon Gods." Pixiemon explained as he sat down on a nearby stone. "You see In the heavens the guardians of the digital world are the Royal Knights, 13 Knight digimon who protect us." Pixiemon replied as Izzy looked at him.

"So what happened to the Royal Knights?" Izzy asked as Pixiemon sighed.

"The Knights and the demon lords fought a war between Heaven and Hell, Ogudomon lead the demon lords and Seraphimon lead the Royal Knights, Because this war was large enough that it would distroy this world. The guardian dragon Fanglongmon and his Sovereign lords decided that the digital world was too unstable for this war so they did the only thing they could do." Pixiemon replied.

"What did they do?" Izzy asked with curiosity.

"They used their powers and sealed away both the Royal Knights and the Demon lords, although in doing so, Fanglongmon and Seraphimon were sealed away in stone. The last of his power was used to create several Crests to be used to fight evil, and now with this worlds evolution, the crests themselves have evolved as well." Pixiemon replied.

"Evolved? Our crests?" Izzy asked as Pixiemon nodded.

"Yes they have, in fact they have returned to their own shrines protected by their guardian digimon." Pixiemon replied as he stood up on his stone.

"But what about the digidestine we have? How can we fight this new evil?" Izzy asked as Pixiemon smiled.

"Easy, you guys all have to regain your crests. All of you must now realize your true destinies because now the crests do more than let your digimon move to the Ultimate level." Pixiemon replied and then smiled. "And your new destines must realize their potential. Now listen closely. I have some training for your new destines in the Art of Bio-merging." Pixiemon replied as Izzy got close to the small digimon.

Back in the house of Babamon and Jijimon, Kari and Adriane were sneeking about the large nurcery trying to find a way to escape. Both were trying their hardest to stay quiet but because of their diapers they were not making much progress.

"Argh stupid diaper... I wanna rip this damn thing off." Adriane replied as Kari looked at her.

"Maybe if we can find our pants we can escape much easier...?" Kari suggested as Adriane shrugged.

"Anything to get rid of this crinkle sounding garment from hell." Adriane replied as she looked around

"Hmm.." Kari mused as she looked over and found a pile of clothes, on top was Adriane's pants and her own shorts. "Ah ha found them." Kari replied

"Great!" Adriane replied as Kari handed her pants over and Adriane slipped into them. Kari put on her shorts but soon realized that her shorts had been ripped and no longer hides her embarrassing diaper.

"Oh wonderful..." Kari replied as she tossed her ripped shorts away after getting her things from the pockets. "Oh well." Kari groaned.

"Well at least you're covered where it counts." Adriane replied as Kari sighed.

"Thank you, can we escape now?" Kari asked as Adriane nodded as the two made their way to the door.

As they neared the door they could hear voices from the other side the two girls looked through a crack in the door to see who it was.

Kari's eyes widened when they saw Ray standing with his hood down before Babamon and Jijimon. Kari could not believe how much they looked alike. Even Adriane had to do a double take when she saw how the two resembled.

"You are sure the Kamiya girl is here?" Ray asked as Babamon bowed before him.

"Yes she is and she fits the description perfectly, as well as your companion this Adriane girl." Babamon replied as Kari gasped.

"Is he your friend?" Kari asked as Adriane meekly squeaked in response.

"You can kinda say that, But he's no friend you want to deal with." Adriane replied as she looked at the clothes pile. "Quickly go hide I'll lead him away." Adriane replied as she forced Kari to the pile of clothes.

Kari was confused but buried herself in the clothes to hide herself as Adriane exited the room and closed the door.

"Ahh Ray there you are. Hey hun what took ya?" Adriane replied showing her normal attitude.

"Save it. Daemon was wondering where you went. I HATE having to pull on your leash all the time." Ray replied coldly as Adriane glared at him.

"Hey! I haven't had a picnic here either you scared sack of shit!, I was sent on a wild goose chase by Yami, beaten over the head by these two and humiliated and possibly VIOLATED!" Adriane replied as she crossed her arms.

"Get over it. We have work to do." Ray replied as Adriane smirked.

"Fine whatever... Oh and by the way that Kari girl these two said they had... She escaped a few minutes ago." Adriane replied as Ray frowned.

"And you didn't stop her... Why?"

"I was on a break, besides I didn't have an order TO capture her."

"You are to KILL her! And any other member of that wretched family." Ray replied as Adriane yawned.

"Not my problem." She said simply.

Downstairs in her hiding place Kari's hand felt a cold metallic object beside her hand she picked it up and used the light of her D-3 to get a better look at it.

It was a gold chip with weird red symbols on it Kari placed it in her shirt pocket then used her D-Terminal to send a message to the others for help.

"This thing is weird but that kid... Why does he look exactly like me?" Kari asked herself as she noticed the door open and it made her freeze in place.

Adriane was in the doorway with Ray as he looked around the room trying to spot Kari.

"She couldn't have gone far... Find her and get her or you will suffer like the digimon did." Ray replied

"Oh geeze lighten up will you? Let's just head back to base and tell Daemon what happened?" Adriane replied as Kari gasped lightly.

"Daemon?! They work for DAEMON?!" She whispered to herself in surprise as Ray took one last look around Kari took note of his face. Other than the scar on his eye and the black hair, Ray looked just like her. "Ray... Ray..." Kari whispered to herself as if the name was in fact bringing back a repressed memory. "His name is Ray... it sounds familiar." Kari asked herself as Ray turned to Adriane.

"Whatever lets go. I'm in no mood to fight if Tai showed up to save her." Ray replied as he walked out of the room and used his dark powers to warp away.

"Geeze what a prude." Adriane replied as Kari got out of the clothes pile. "You okay? You're lucky Ray didn---"

"YOU WORK FOR DAEMON?!" Kari shouted as Adriane nodded and stood proudly.

"Yeah so what if I do? I could have handed you over to Ray and let him off on you but I felt like being nice." Adriane replied as Kari held up the object in front of Adriane who saw it and went wide eyed. "That's.."

"You know what this is?" Kari asked as Adriane grinned and nodded. "Yes its one of the Tags used by the seven demon lords sorta like the dark variant of your Crests of light." Adriane explained as Kari smirked.

"Fine you want it, I won't try my luck. I'll give it to you for information." Kari responded as Adriane smirked.

"My my you saw through me? Very well since I don't feel like being good for Daemon I'll tell you what you need to know." Adriane replied as Kari nodded.

Outside the house Tai, Matt, and Davis have just arrived. The island leader a D'arcmon allowed the males on the island because it was an emergency and the fact she owed Gennai a favor.

"Okay let's get her back." Tai replied as he made his way up the stairs to enter the house.

"Let's hope we don't get killed trying..." Davis replied as Matt walked up behind him.

"Well if anything happens D'arcmon said she will send help since she didn't allow our digimon to come with us." Matt replied as the trio entered the building.

Inside Kari was laying on the floor in her diaper and top knocked out cold. The room looked like it was ransacked.

"KARI... What is she wearing?" Tai asked as he saw her.

"Is that a..." Davis started but was stopped by Matt.

"I think she's had a rough enough day." Matt replied as Tai took a nearby blanket and wrapped Kari in it.

"Yeah... But this is so going to be fun when she wakes up." Tai replied with a grin as he carried Kari out to take her home.

Meanwhile Adriane had returned to her base to deliver the tag to Daemon, She was going over what happened.

Back a few moments ago Kari gave Adriane the tag. After she answered all her questions Adriane was prepared to leave when...

"Adriane... Just one favor?" Kari asked as Adriane glared at her.

"Make it quick and I'll consider it."

"Knock me out and place me in the main room... Davis and Tai aren't very bright." Kari replied as Adriane sighed and walked closer to her.

"Fine but YOU OWE ME... Got it?" Adriane replied as Kari nodded.

"Fine it's only fair."

"Damn right it is." Adriane replied as she punched Kari in the stomach really hard with a one inch punch.

Kari's eyes went wide from the hit as her body went limp and collapsed to the ground. Adriane then took Kari's body to the main room and used her own dark abilities to make her escape just before Tai and the others showed up.

Adriane looked at a nearby river of lava and looked at the tag.

"Bah, the things I do..." she replied as she saw Shuyein up ahead as she made her way to the castle.

"Hey hey its the Goth baby.... awww did you make boom boom in your diapee?" Shuyein asked as he laughed at Adriane's diaper poking from her pants waistline.

"No I didn't actually... Oh who told Yami about that place hmmm?" Adriane asked as Shuyein sneered.

"I did what are you gonna do about it?" he asked as Adriane showed him the Tag.

"Oh tell how I got this gem and then I'll slit your throat and cut off your balls." Adriane replied casually as she walked passed him.

"Bloody hell... She found a demon lords tag." Shuyein replied as he cursed. "Dammit there goes my chance of slacking off." he replied bitterly as he watched Adriane walk into the castle.

Back in the real world Kari woke up from being knocked out Tai was in her room as she sat up in her bed and looked at him still wearing the diaper from before.

"Kari... How are you?" Tai asked as Kari looked at Tai.

"Tai...Do you know someone named Ray?" She asked as Tai looked at her.

"Why are you asking me?" Tai asked as Kari sighed.

"Because... This 'Ray' person... He wants to kill us." Kari replied as Tai looked at her.

"What? You can't be serious." Tai asked as Kari had tears in her eyes.

"That's not all... Tai. He looks exactly like me!" Kari finished as Tai looked at her with shock not knowing what to say.


	7. Chapter 6 discovery

Digimon Ruins of lore  
Chapter 6: Discovery

In Japans Tamachi District, a slightly older Ken was walking down the street to the store. It was a nice Saturday morning as he made his way to the store on the street to run errands for his mother.

Upon entering the store he noticed a girl with long, brown hair and tilted his head.

"Uhh excuse me." Ken started as the brown haired girl turned and smiled at Ken.

"Well well, this is a surprise." Hayley smiled as she walked over to Ken.

"Hayley?! This is a surprise... Last I heard you were still over in the states. What happened?" Ken asked as Hayley sighed.

"Well you see..." Hayley started as she looked at Ken then brought him to a more secluded area of the Convince store. "Remember when you, me, Ryo, Ray and Serph all defeated Millenniummon a few years ago?" Hayley asked as Ken nodded.

"Yeah... And we know how that turned out... I became the digimon emperor and did some bad things." Ken replied as Hayley nodded.

"Well Ray is sorta in the same boat as you were in, I was talking to someone who knows about this and I need your help getting Ray back on our side." Hayley replied as Ken nodded.

"Sure I'll help, what do I have to do?" Ken asked as Hayley started to think.

"Well you need to get back your Crest of Kindness, Ken." Hayley replied as Ken looked at her.

"But I gave up my Crest it was destroyed." Ken replied as Hayley shook her head.

"No ALL the crests have returned and the others are going after theirs so you should as well." Hayley replied as Ken nodded.

"Okay let me finish this errand and we will head out to the Digital World."

"Sure... What are you getting?"

"Bread, milk, strawberries whipped cream and chocolate syrup..."

"...No Ice cream?"

"Its best not to ask..."

"Ew..."

Meanwhile in another part of Tamachi, a girl who was about 5'2 with shoulder length, light brown, hair. She also sported two, light, green eyes as she wore a green, school, girls uniform, clutching a bag to her chest as she walked up the street towards an abandoned building and entered it.

"Your late..." A female voice replied as the girl gulped and walked forward.

"I..I'm sorry..." The girl replied.

"You know this means I have to punish you now..." The voice replied as the figure walked towards a beam of light that entered the abandoned building.

"Please Adriane, forgive me... It was not in my control..." The girl replied as Adriane took out a small remote from her pocket causing the girl to flinch in fear. "No... Not that please Adriane..." The girl begged as Adriane smiled.

"Danielle sweetie, please tell me why I shouldn't press this on button on this remote?"

"Because I was good and brought you this?" Danielle replied as she held the bag out to Adriane and bowed her head wanting forgiveness as Adriane grabbed the bag and examined its contents.

"Hmmmm, a map of the Digital World with all the shrines marked out, Royal Knight movement, and the movement of the Digi-humans..." Adriane mused as she looked at one figure in the pictures.

The man looked to be about 16 or 17 He Has long, black hair tied into a messy ponytail. His eyes were deep gold, but his right eye was slightly more dilated and cat-like. His ears were slender and pointed at the tip, his left ear having a metal cuff along the side. He was wearing a sleeveless, black tunic that meets at his lower waist, pinned by a gold bracket with a matching chain that wraps around his hip and back to the bracket. His shirt gathered low enough that his upper abdomen and chest were visible, as well as a marking that appears to look like lightning. The mark extended from his lower left side to his upper right side before circling around the neck. His tunic fell long in front and back, but separates at the sides. He was wearing a heavy rust-brown jeans that gather slightly below his knee and high, black combat-boots. His right arm was adorned by a three-ringed cuff on his upper-arm and black gloves that are bare on his middle, ring, and pinky fingers. He wears a large, black-cross pendant with a few red gems at all times. While traveling far or sneaking, he wore a dark-tan cloak that wrapped around his neck and mouth. This cloak was held together by a gold chain bracket, as well.

Adriane looked at the mans photo and smiled.

"That's Dax, the leader of the Digi-humans we are after... So you and your little bug did something right." Adriane replied as she smiled and leaned close to Danielle.

"Y... Yes Adriane, We spotted him with a large group of his kind in the Doruga pass in the Digital world." Danielle replied as Adriane smiled more and stood up.

"That's the best news I got the last few days, After I brought back that Demon Lord tag I've had rotten luck..." Adriane replied as she bit off a thumbnail. "Now... How do I capture him and take all the glory?" Adriane asked as she heard Danielle cough shyly as she looked at her. "Oh yes you did a good job... And you want a reward don't you?" Adriane asked as Danielle nodded slowly.

"Y..yes... Please... I worked really hard for you Miss Adriane." Danielle replied meekly as Adriane smiled.

"Well okay then. Here's your reward..." Adriane replied as she leaned close to Danielle.

Danielle's eyes widened in surprise then closed when Adriane leaned in and kissed her on the lips, holding her close, and gently sliding her tongue into Danielle's mouth, kissing with passion as opposed to just a quick peck or a fast kiss on the lips.

Adriane broke the kiss as Danielle stood there and opened her eyes with a pleading look on her face wanting more as Adriane smiled.

"Now now Danielle, You gotta keep tabs on Dax for me if you want more like that." Adriane replied as Danielle nodded.

"Y... Yes Adriane." She replied as Adriane turned and started to walk away.

"Oh... Before I forget..." Adriane replied as she held up the remote again as Danielle's eyes widened as Adriane pressed the button.

"Ahhh!!" Danielle yelped with a blush as she fell to her knees and looked up at Adriane with a blush.

"Don't be late again or it'll be worse.." Adriane warned as she walked out of the building.

Danielle sat there on her knees and watched as Adriane left.

"I wont fail you..." Danielle muttered to herself as she whimpered quietly.

"I... Love...you..."

In the digital world Tai and Davis along with their Digimon, Veemon and Agumon, as they made their way to where the Crest of Courage was being kept.

"...So then we ran in and we saw Kari laying there in just her shirt and a diaper and the place was ransacked, she's staying home with Gatomon because she saw someone that really freaked her out." Tai explained as he brought Davis up about what happened earlier that week.

"Geeze what would freak Kari out THAT badly?" Davis asked as Tai shrugged.

"Beats me, she said it was some kid named 'Ray' who wanted to kill her and me and he looked just like her." Tai replied as Davis scratched his head.

"Hmm... Nope dunno any Ray, Ken did say he was in a group of destines before he joined us... Maybe he might know who this Ray kid is?"

"Still... Why would he want to kill Tai or Kari?" Veemon asked as Tai started to think.

"Maybe he's a follower of Malomyotismon? or Apoklomon?" Tai replied as he thought about it.

"Maybe we can ask him?" Agumon pointeding his claws as Tai saw a boy up ahead.

"Uhh Agumon... I don't know if that's a good Idea." Tai replied as the group stopped as the boy walked towards them.

The boy that made his way to the group was Serph, the white haired boy that Hayley talked to much earlier. He walked up to the group with his arms at his side. The only difference is, this time Serph was armed with a Kodachi, a short Katana like weapon, as well as a Katana above it. Both strapped to his left waist.

"So... It seems you two are after the Crest of Courage." Serph assumed as Tai, Davis and the Digimon all took defensive postures.

"And if I am?" Tai asked.

"Then you may pass... You ARE its rightful bearer aren't you?" Serph asked as Tai and Davis relaxed a bit.

"So why are YOU here?" Davis asked as Serph shrugged.

"I'm... Looking for someone." Serph replied as he walked passed the confused destines. "Keep your guard up. The person I'm looking for is very dangerous." Serph warned as he walked out of sight.

"Weird guy..."

"C'mon Davis lets keep going." Tai replied as they continued ahead.

As the group left up above on a cliff Ray watched as Tai, Davis and the digimon walked away as Ray stood over them with his arms folded.

A small, dragon like digimon clad in black, samurai style armor hopped down from a ledge above him and landed on its feet beside him. He hissed as he saw the destines.

"So, do we kill them?" The digimon asked as Ray smiled.

"Leave Tai to me Ryudamon." Ray replied as he smiled evily. "I've waited for this moment where I can kill my brother..." Ray replied as he jumped down from the ledge and followed the tracks.

Ryudamon smiled as he followed Ray. "I call dibs on the corpse."

Back in Japan in the real world, Kari and Gatomon were in the parents bedroom looking through her mothers Photo albums.

"Kari... what makes you think that boy you saw the other day would be related to you?" The catlike digimon asked as Kari looked through the photos.

"He looks too much like me to ignore." Kari replied as she found a small box beside a photo album. "Hmm... We can look in this." Kari replied as she opened the lid of the unmarked, white box.

"Well?" Gatomon asked as Kari took out a newspaper clipping from it.

"Twins kidnapped by a mysterious man in a red robe. One was rescued by an unknown hero but the other is still missing, The missing child...." Kari gasped when she saw the name on the clipping and froze in shock.

"Kari? Kari whats wrong?!" Gatomon asked with worry seeing how shocked her partner was.

"... Ray... Kamiya..." Kari finally read as she frantically searched the box finding a birth certificate that read 'Ray Kamiya' as well as the original photo of Kari, Tai and her parents but this time Ray was also in the picture being hugged by Tai.

"Kari... Could he really be?" Gatomon started as Kari stood up suddenly.

"We got to find him." Kari replied as Gatomon looked at her partner.

"Kari he means to kill you!" Gatomon replied as Kari shook her head.

"I don't care, I want to know why." Kari replied as she grabbed her D-3 and went to her mother's computer.

"Okay..." Gatomon sighed as she hopped onto Kari's shoulder. "I hope you know what your doing."

"Same here..." Kari replied as she pointed her D-3 at the computer monitor. "DIGI-PORT OPEN!!!"

Back in the Digital World, Tai and the others arrived near a large stone shrine with a carving of the crest of courage out on the main gates.

"Man this place is huge." Davis replied as he looked up at the gates that towered over the two teens.

"Tai... we have company." Agumon stated as him and Veemon both glared at the approaching figure and his digimon partner.

"Is that a digidestine?" Davis asked

"If so he looks like bad news." Tai replied as the figure got closer and closer.

"Hey Davis... That kid looks a lot like Kari." Veemon replied as Davis squinted his eyes.

"Hes right... Change the hair color and remove that scar and he could be Kari's twin." Davis replied as the boy stopped in front of them.

"How observant." Ray replied as he glared at Davis. "There is a reason why I look so much like Kari." Ray replied as he glared at Tai who stood frozen in place. "After all she IS my twin sister, And you Tai are the most pathetic excuse for an older brother I have EVER met!" Ray finished as he pointed a sword at Tai.

"Whoa?! Kari has a TWIN!?" Davis asked in shock as Tai balled his hands into fists as he grit his teeth.

"She did... But I dunno who this kid is... BUT MY LITTLE BROTHER IS DEAD!" Tai shouted as Ray shook his head.

"Weather you believe it or not it does not matter..." Ray spoke as he took out a gold colored D-3 style digivice.

"BECAUSE YOU DIE AT MY HANDS BIO-MERGE ACTIVATE!" Ray shouted as a large amount of light emerged from his D-3.

"Ryudamon Bio-merge too!" Ryudamon merged with Ray forming a large human shaped Digimon that looked like Blackwargreymon only with samurai styled armor with spikes protruding from the shoulder guards and the horns on the helmet much larger and deadlier looking, two hooked katana like swords appeared in his hands as Kimono like pants covered his legs.

"GAIOMON!" The digimon shouted as it spoke with a hybrid of Ray's and Ryudamon's voices as he glared down at Tai.

"You don't scare me AGUMON!!"

"RIGHT!"

"Veemon we better help out too."

"Okay Davis!"

Tai's and Davis' digivices reacted as both their digimon started to react.

"AGUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TOO!!"

"VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TOO!"

Agumon grew to a large armored dinoman type of digimon with a large octagon shield on his back that split in two and served as wings as well as giant claws covering his hands and forearms.

"WARGREYMON!!"

Veemon grew to a blue dragonic digimon with white wings and an X along its white chest it was now 4 times bigger and more muscular than Veemon as he announced its name.

"EX-VEEMON!!"

"This will be easy, a champion digimon and a second rate Mega." Gaiomon replied with some laughter in his voice as he got into an attacking stance.

"Go ahead and try it!" Wargreymon stated as he assumed a defensive stance along with Ex-Veemon as the digimon all faced off.


End file.
